With the development of technology, a display apparatus can now process and display various types of a video signal regardless of whether it is digital or analog. Further, watching a stereoscopic image based on a 3-D video signal (hereinafter, referred to as a “stereoscopic video signal”) through a monitor, a television or other display apparatus, has recently become possible. In general, the stereoscopic video signal has contents divided corresponding to left and right eyes of a user as opposed to a 2-dimensional video signal (hereinafter, referred to as a “plane” video signal). Also, the contents are displayed as divided images corresponding to the left and right eyes of a user, respectively. At this time, to enable a user to experience the stereoscopic image based on the images being divided to the left and right eyes, a polarized-glass method and a shutter-glass method are employed. The polarized-glass method uses a phase-difference filter, and the shutter-glass method displays left and right images alternately by switching a shutter on and off. However, these related art methods do not provide an image of optimal quality and unnecessarily consume power in processing a stereoscopic video signal.
Previous attempts have been made at creating 3-D displays. Two such examples are U.S. Pat. No. 7,342,721 to Lukyanitsa and U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,328 to Clar. However, both references fail to teach or suggest the various features of the present invention as described below.